<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creeping Hands by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775480">Creeping Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji'>Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Special 1827 Halloween fic. Rated M for reasons. Reborn is responsible for everything that happens here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creeping Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Creeping Hands</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween is a day that Tsuna hates. Dark and scary places frighten him so an event dedicated to this wasn’t something the Vongola heir looked forward to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, Hibari Kyoya threatened him earlier. Now, Tsuna had to pay his cloud guardian a visit to the one place Namimori knew to fear - The Hibari residence. Excited but slight afraid, Tsuna could only pray that nothing went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My first time visiting Hibari-san's house had to be on Halloween night… I hope nothing goes wrong,” Tsuna sighed. Then again, this was too much of a coincidence. Reborn must have something to do with this. Nine of out ten times, his home tutor was usually the one responsible for such mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling more exposed than usual, Tsuna tugged at the shirt that was riding up his stomach. It was too short and it showed off the creamy skin. The shorts with a fluffy tail attached did nothing to help eyes from staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate Reborn…" he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cross-breed and cross-dress of a vampire bunny was not exactly the wisest choice of clothes to be worn alone on a Halloween night. Tsuna felt vulnerable and was embarrassed to no end. Why would a middle-school student willingly wear something so childish? He wasn’t a person with a cosplaying hobby but Reborn was very insistent about Tsuna wearing the long rabbit ear headband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari was waiting. Ever since he successfully threatened Tsuna to come over, he knew that some very interesting things would happen. True enough, Tsuna appeared at his front gate dressed in something that could only be described as Reborn’s handiwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked at Tsuna who fidgeting nervously. "Time to go in for the kill," he thought and suavely sauntered to receive his guest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This may be a bad idea after all," Tsuna whimpered and was about to back out. However before he could run, Hibari was already in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna's heart nearly leapt out of his mouth and he tried his best not to stare while maintaining a coy peek from beneath the bushy bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari grinned inwardly at how his herbivore was checking him out. "I guess it's worth the effort," he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leading the boy inside, Hibari observed and relished how the infant had made the boy dress up. "I feel like a wolf right now…" Hibari mentally smacked himself at that thought. The vampire bunny looked delectable and absolutely mouthwatering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna was feeling frightened because Hibari looked twice as predatory with the fake fangs. However, something stirred within Tsuna when he saw the aristocratic clothes Hibari donned. He always thought that Hibari looked good in his gakuran but the suit he wore ten years into the future didn’t really have the same kick. It was the fluttering cape that made Tsuna’s heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Hibari told Tsuna and the bunny boy obediently obliged. Once the door was shut, Tsuna gulped. He was nervous when he came here and even though he knew that he was now safe with Hibari, there was a different kind of danger that Tsuna felt but couldn’t quite put his finger on the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled down in the living room and Hibari offered Tsuna some Halloween candies. Tsuna ate in content and relaxed, forgetting all about his earlier tension. Hibari watched him eat with a smirk on his face. Despite being fifteen already, Tsuna still had a sweet tooth rivalling the children in his house. It was adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some?” Tsuna asked after he caught Hibari staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not one to decline an offer, Hibari took a bite from the chocolate bat that Tsuna was holding and smirked when he saw Tsuna blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither boys were expecting the sweets to be laced with sleeping powder and before they knew it, they were asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna woke up to find himself in a dark room. There was no exit and he was frantic. The first person he remembered was the one who called him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hibari-san?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the room, Reborn smirked. He threw a gas bomb in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck my dame student," he chuckled before he left. Hibari should thank him later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the darkroom, Tsuna smelt a sweet scent and felt strange. Unaware that Hibari was in the same room, he began to pant seductively when he felt heat pool in his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari had just woken up with his lower half feeling hyper. The sound of his bunny moaning to his name was a major turn on. and he almost couldn’t believe this was real until he heard it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hibari-san!" Tsuna moaned loudly and this made Hibari's control snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsunayoshi…" the baritone voice groaned and the hot breath beside Tsuna's ear made his blush multiply tenfold in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna was feeling aroused and uncomfortable. He didn’t know what had gotten into him but this shameful side of his couldn’t be concealed. On the bright side, the room was dark and Hibari couldn’t see his erection straining against his costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari decided to tease the boy. After all, why wouldn’t he take advantage of the situation? He already knew that this was a certain Arcobaleno’s plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you know that in dark places, there are creatures that will appear to naughty boys?" his voice was low and sinful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna froze and gulped. He was painfully hard but the thought of something lurking in the dark scared him. Yet, when the ‘creature’ made its way up to his body, it was strangely pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari licked Tsuna's ear making the boy gasp and struggle. He trapped the boy in his hold and let his hands roam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding his hands up Tsuna's inner thighs, Hibari spoke into Tsuna's sensitive ears. "Do you know that they will punish naughty boys? Do you feel it? They are climbing up your legs slowly, then they will slowly move in…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna moaned when Hibari's fingers undid his pants and slipped into his underwear. The hand brushed against Tsuna's tip lightly, causing a shiver to go down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi-Hibari-san! Please don't…” Tsuna begged out of embarrassment. His face felt hot enough to fry an egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari bit down on Tsuna's shoulder and licked the spot as if claiming the boy as his property before roughly grabbing Tsuna's member in his hand. There would be no mercy for the naughty bunny who dared moan his name in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna nearly screamed when Hibari started pumping him roughly and rapidly. The sweet scent lingering in the air heightened sense of touch. Pleasure coursed through both their veins and soon the teasing atmosphere turned needy. Tsuna begged wantonly and Hibari took this opportunity to explore his mouth. It tasted of chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slicking them up, fingers teased the tight hole and Hibari kissed Tsuna deeply to distract the boy’s focus for a little before slipping in a single digit. While Tsuna's mind was still clouded with lust, Hibari made sure he had prepared the boy. It wouldn’t do to make his herbivore cry later. He didn’t want to scare this bunny too much even though it was fun to play with food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Tsuna to be ready but by this time, Hibari was almost at his limits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsunayoshi,” Hibari whispered. “Can I enter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shyly, Tsuna nodded and embraced Hibari tightly as his boyfriend eased home. The feeling of having Hibari in him felt so full that Tsuna became emotional again, pulling the prefect down into another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrusting shallowly so that Tsuna could get used to his size, Hibari nearly came undone with the tightness of the inner walls clamping down on his length. Tsuna whimpered in slight pain and Hibari was quick to soothe him with words of comfort and peppered kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna relaxed again and this time, Hibari wasn’t holding back. He claimed the boy with every thrust drawing a scream of pleasure. Tsuna’s legs hooked around his waist. Hibari’s possessiveness wasn’t lost on the young Vongola who now understood a fraction of his heart. It didn’t take long for them to crest and fall over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spent and panting hard, they cuddled in the afterglow enjoying the heat from each other’s bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy Halloween, Tsunayoshi…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna smiled and nuzzled Hibari's neck. "Maybe I won't be too scared of the dark or of Halloween," he thought before they both drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Follow me on my social media FB &amp; Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>